Ashley, Please Come Home
by Nimh'sChild
Summary: Will, Helen et al wait and wonder if Ashley will come home.


Helen watched Will sadly as he walked over the grounds. The three month girl in his arms snuggled more into the pink blankets. That was Ashley's daughter, their daughter, Michaela Ashley Zimmerman. Helen looked over her shoulder and smiled at John before looking back out the window.

"Is he ok?" John asked

"I doubt he will ever be ok" Helen said "But Will is strong"

"I should be going"

"John, before you leave take a looking at your grand daughter. She doesn't have a mother anymore, she needs someone to protect her. She needs as many people fighting for her as possible."

"I have to find who did this"

"John STOP. Please. I want revenge as much as you. But I can not let it consume me. Michaela needs us here. Will needs us here"

"I will stay, for as long as you need me"

Helen nodded and went back to looking at the window. Meanwhile Will sighed as he walked into the fall sun and hugged his daughter a little tighter. She was so little and fragile. She was everything beautiful about him and Ashley in one little package. Michaela would never remember her mother, but Will would keep her alive in their hearts. He had to for Ashley.

AN HOUR LATER

Will sighed as he watched Michaela sleep. She was starting to sleep for longer periods of time and Will was glad. Will turned at the sound of feet and smiled as Helen joined him at the side of the crib. They watched her for a few moments before leaving the room. Will sat down on the bed and Helen watched before sitting down beside him.

"What are you going to do?" Helen asked softly  
"About what?" Will replied

"Everything"

"I'm staying with the Sanctuary. I'm continuing my work. I'm keeping Ashley alive in our daughter and I am protecting my angel at all costs"

"She loved you"

"I know what happened, but Ashley isn't dead. I can't explain it, but I know she is out there somewhere trying to get home"

"You are a good man and you will make a great father"

"That's what Ashley used to tell me"

Helen smiled and quietly left the room. Will laid down the bed and sighed as he looked at the picture of him and Ashley. It was taken the day Michaela was born.

_Will smiled as he watched Ashley nurse their daughter. He smiled as she looked up waved him over with her eyes. He sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled as Ashley finished feeding their baby girl._

"_She's amazing" Will said softly_

"_Of course she is" Ashley replied_

"_I love you Ashley. I love Michaela. I love everything about this"_

"_I love you too. Promise me that we can keep her safe"_

"_She will always be safe because she always has us and the Sanctuary"_

"_Love me forever?"_

"_Longer than forever"_

"_Ditto"_

_Will laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around his girls and both looked up after the camera flashed._

Will wiped away the tears and rolled over in bed. He would sleep until is daughter needed him again. And maybe in his dreams he could be with his love.

FOUR YEARS LATER

Will smiled as he watched his daughter color on the floor of his office. Her pig tales bobbed as she colored and smiled a she sat up and ran over to his side. Will lifted her on to his lap and gently kissed her cheek.

"Hey sweetness" Will said as he put his pen down

"Hi daddy" Michaela responded softly

"What's on your mind?"

"Why don't I have a mommy?"

"Mickey, you have a mommy"

"Why is she gone?"

"Sweetheart. I don't know. Some bad people took her away. But I know that where ever mommy is she is watching over us. Because you are her special girl and she will always love you"

"Will mommy ever come home?"

"I hope so. Listen girly why don't you go seen Henry and I'm going to go have a talk with grandma and grandpa"

"Ok. Love you daddy"

"I love you too angel"

Will watched as Michaela skipped away and walked in the opposite direction. Helen opened the door on the first knock and he smiled at her and John before sitting down.

"I told Michaela that Ashley was still alive and finding her way home" Will said softly

"Do you believe that?" John asked as he sat down next to Will

"This is going to sound crazy but I do. Every year on Mickey's birthday we go visit the memorial on the grounds and I feel like I'm being watched. Last year there was a white and red rose twisted together and a single pink rose. It sounds stupid, but I think it's her"

"If it is Ashley she will come home soon" Helen said softly

"She promised me forever"

"Magnus women never break a promise"

Will smiled and walked out. He picked up Mickey at Henry's lab and walked with her to Ashley's memorial. He smiled as his daughter sat down in front of the plaque and traced her fingers over the letters. Will sighed and sat down against a tree. He felt a gust of wind and wiped his head around to see Ashley leaning against a tree.

"I promised you forever" Ashley whispered softly

"My love" Will replied "How?"

"I don't know how I survived. But I did. I spent some time in hospitals healing and getting the drugs out of my system. I ran from the remaining Cabal agents. I fought so hard and I made it back every year on her birthday. I thought I could watch from afar, stay away to keep my baby safe, but I can't"

"She's safer with the both of us"

Will smiled and wrapped his arms around Ashley. He sighed as she hugged him back and showered her neck with kisses. When they pulled apart, Will gently picked up her hand and they walked back towards Michaela. The little girl turned around and launched herself into her mothers arms.

"Mommy" Michaela shrieked "You came home"

"I did angel" Ashley replied "I didn't think you would remember me"

"I showed her your picture every night. I swore I would never let her forget you" Will whispered

"My baby girl. Should we go tell grandma I'm back"

Ashley smiled as she and Will followed Michaela back to the Sanctuary. After the welcome back party calmed down Will smiled as he watched Ashley lay in bed with Mickey. The little girl was sound asleep and Ashley was gently stroking her hair. Will quietly climbed onto the other side of the bed and gently picked up Ashley's hand.

"She's beautiful" Ashley said softly

"She's yours" Will replied

"Thank you for keeping me alive in her"

"I had to. She needed to know that her mother loves her more than the world itself and would move the heavens to keep her safe"

"I love you forever"

"Marry me"

"I said yes before I left Will, I'm not changing my mind"

"Just had to be sure"


End file.
